


Late to the War Room

by dearblackrose



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content, One Shot, One Year Later, Short One Shot, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 16:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearblackrose/pseuds/dearblackrose
Summary: Adora really needs to get to the meeting in the war room. Catra doesn't seem to think that being punctual is important.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Late to the War Room

— _Adora_!

With just one eye opened, the girl saw a pillow fly across the room. Some distinct rips on it allowed the feathers to escape and float gently in the air, more intensely around the wall the pillow had hit since it's intended target had easily teleported away from it. 

Feeling a feather tickling her left arm, Adora knew Catra had been scared by Glimmer's sudden appearance in their bedroom. Closing her eye again, she enjoyed the few moments of the fight between the two girls to try and guess how late she was.

— Dammit, Sparkles! How many times do I have to say? Do. Not. Fucking. Teleport. In here! 

— Who do you think you are to give me orders, you horde scum? 

So long since the end of the Horde, and Glimmer couldn't let go of the nickname. Adora mistakenly let out a giggle. 

— What are you laughing about? You're supposed to be in the War Room by now! – Glimmer turned her eyes towards the pile of blankets that almost hid Adora, letting out only the arm that now held the pillow over her head. She tugged at it, unsuccessfully. The girl's body weight was enough to keep them somewhat in place.

So, that's how late Adora was. It was already past the time for the meeting. She let out a sigh, and slowly began to emerge from the coziness of the bed. As she untangled the blankets and sat at the edge of the mattress, fairly sore from the night before, she felt the familiar touch of Catra's tail brushing against her back just to realize she never got back into her shirt. Not thinking much of it, she got up and nearly crawled towards the bathroom.

— Come on, go get dressed! The other princesses are waiting for us already. Why are you so slow anyway? – Glimmer found a purple bean bag to sink in while shouting at Adora. 

Before the girl could decide between replying or just keep moving, she could hear the smug on Catra's voice.

— Well, I think you can blame this one on me.

As Glimmer let out an annoyed "Ah!", Adora turned to the bed to, once again, lecture Catra about not showcasing their intimacy just for a joke. 

— Catra, even if it's just Glimmer, could you not... – the door behind her was slammed open, interrupting her chain of thought.

— Hey, what is taking you guys so lo… – Bow gasped loudly – ADORA! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOUR BACK? 

Feeling her cheeks burning, she quickly turned around to face an honestly shocked Bow. As Catra laugh filled the room, he turned to her looking stunned and slightly mad. Glimmer quickly stood up and grabbed him by the arm.

— Alright, hurry up. We'll be waiting for you outside before he figures out how much of a savage your girlfriend is. – she said, teleporting herself and Bow outside, leaving the unattended door to close behind them.

Adora stared at the pink door for a moment and allowed her eyes to find her own shirt, tossed on the floor. As her mind began to wander towards last night, she heard the familiar calling:

— Hey, Adora...

The vision of Catra calling her name seductively from the sheets was too much for half-awake Adora to handle. She made the responsible decision of turning her back on the bed and stomping into the bathroom without even glimpsing at it. If she didn't, Glimmer would have reason to ask for her head on a plate.

The reflex on the silver mirror was definitely not ok. The messy hair and the few purple spots on her neck and cleavage area let out way more information than she was willing to reveal. Running the tip of her fingers through both shoulders, she felt the infinity of scratches laying around. She'd definitely need a shower. 

Getting under the warm water, Adora focused and called for She-ra's power. Feeling her skin getting warmer and the bruises and scratches going away, she smiled to herself, thinking about how useful the skill was.

— Huuuuuh, shiny girlfriend!

The voice was right behind her, but at that point, Adora was fairly used to Catra's ability to sneak in and out of places. She turned around to face her, looking directly into the bicolor eyes to avoid losing her focus.

— Catra, don't. They're waiting in the hallway, if I'm not outside in ten Glimmer will be back here and drag me to the War Room in a towel if she needs to. – A quick pout went through the girl's face, as if the idea of Adora being dragged around in a towel was something sour in her mouth. A second later, she raised her hands and surrendered. 

— Okay,okay. – an evil grin stretched through her mouth – I get it. I'll just be a good girlfriend and spoil you before a boring meeting. Turn around, I'll wash your hair.

Adora raised an eyebrow, a warning. As Catra calmly reached out for the shampoo bottle, she turned around and sighed. A little pampering would feel good indeed.

As Catra played with her hair and the smell of flowers filled the bathroom, Adora let her guard down. Only to, in a few seconds, feel soft kisses going down her unprotected neck. As Catra's hands went down her shoulders and back, she managed to find, somewhere in her relapse brain, the reason why they shouldn't be doing it.

— Catra... – it came out much lower than she had planned, almost a whisper.

— Yes? – knowing she'd won, Catra nearly purred the answer in Adora's ear. 

— You know that we... I... 

— You what? – Catra teased as her hands reached Adora's waist and she not so gently left little bites around her neck.

— Ah! – Adora turned around to face what she found to be a very smug girlfriend. Her eyes burned as she smiled and pressed Catra against the closest wall. – Might as well make it quick, then.

A little more than ten minutes later, Adora was running up and down the bedroom.

— You're unbelievable! I'm so late! Why did I let you do this? 

— Funny, to me it seems that you did most of the work. – Catra sat comfortably in the bed, wrapped on the red robe that didn't belong to her.

— Well, I... only because you made me! Now, get off the bed, you're still wet!

Catra rose her eyebrows, savoring the fuck up Adora had just dropped in her hands with a pretty bow on top. Leaning towards the edge of the mattress, she stretched her arm to hold the girl's left leg. Looking up to find her confused gaze, she smiled:

— Oh, am I? Because that would be 100% your fault.

Took her two seconds to realize what Catra was talking about, and Adora's eyes widened. She slapped the hand that was still around her thigh.

— Oh, cut it off! Where's my jacket? – she stormed off lifting the pillows everywhere. 

Noticing that Adora was actually quite in a rush, Catra stood up.

— Here. – she handed over the jacket that was hanging from the headboard. – Hey. – she took Adora's wirst – What's this stupid princesses meeting about? Why are you so nervous? – she softened her tone at the end.

Adora sighed, and accepted help to put on the jacket.

— It's not stupid. I'm a princess too, you know. Glimmer wants to do a memorial for the war, because it's been a year. We need it to work, since there's people that feel that the alliance didn't care about the people, only power, and that's why it got out of hand. Some people even believe that the princesses that were chipped took Prime's side willingly because he was more powerful. 

— What? – as someone who had been chipped herself, stripped of her own will, Catra found that mildly infuriating. But noticing Adora's tension, she felt inclined to lighten the mood. – More powerful than the mighty She-ra? There's no one out there stronger than the one who carried me out of that hell of a shrine. – Adora gave her a small smile, and she felt bubbles in her stomach. – Don't worry, you guys will figure it out. 

Adora leaned in to kiss her, which she gladly accepted.

A snappy sound announced Glimmer's arrival.

— Adora! What's taking you so long?

— Sorry, I was.... why are your eyes closed? 

The girl had her hands over her eyes. Moving one of them carefully, she peeked through her fingers.

— Well, with you two alone, better safe than sorry. Now LET'S GO! – she grabbed Adora's arm and pulled her away from Catra. With a sorry look and a silent thank you, the queen and the princess vanished from the room, leaving Catra with her own thoughts.

She fell back into bed, her mind zapping through what she liked to call "Adora's moments". Suddenly, a specific quote popped in her mind:

"Because it's been a year", that's what she said? A year since the end of the war, the rebellion, the horde, everything she'd known so far. A year since she had confessed her feelings for Adora out of sheer despair, and the outcome was better than anything she'd ever imagined. A year since they...

Wait. A year?

So... it was like.... their anniversary?

That was a thing, right? People celebrated the age of their relationships. She wasn't sure. In the horde, birthdays weren't celebrated, and there weren't any couples around to be used as models. 

Should she plan something? Sure, the occasion made her happy. She felt like celebrating. But she'd have to find out the exact date first. And what could she do? Maybe she should ask Scorpia. Or Bow? She sat straight in the bed, reaching for a notebook on Adora's desk, hoping she wouldn't miss it. Clicking the pen, she started to draft what she thought an anniversary would be like.


End file.
